Emancipation
by J. Marguerite
Summary: One of the few DeviTenna fics on here, and on some major JTHM or IFS sites, Devi and Tenna go on some wild adventures involving minor food poisoning, alcohol, and Spooky. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am actually quite appalled for the lack of Devi/Tenna fanfics there are… I know some 'old-fashioned' people are against same-sex relationships and the all, and I'm all happy for them and all, I respect peoples opinions, but why, oh why, the lack of Devi/Tenna fanfics? Must I give up all hope for finding any? Anyway, I have decided to write my own little fanfic to ease my screaming mind, and hopefully some people will pick up their pen/pencil/keyboard, and join me in this lovely little couple. YAY! for Devi and Tenna! YAY! for them!

Hehe, disclaimers suck ass: I own nothing. NOTHING! But one day, I shall rule all the pigeons! Mwahahaha, I shall be the pigeon queen! Or king! I haven't decided yet.

Warning: Merlin above knows why I'm writing this. But, fuck, some people can be so, er, stupid. Heh, I made someone cry by saying that have a fat mouth….Anyway, this contains femme-slash. I'm thinking this should be rated 'R', but I'm gonna try and avoid going into any details, and maybe, just maybe, people will be mature enough to realise that same-sex relationships are a fact of life. I, myself, am bisexual, and more than half my friends are mature enough to realise I am attracted to none of them, so maybe society can grow up to and realise there's nothing wrong with them? Hm? I love to ramble and bitch!

The door slammed shut with a loud bang, as Devi stormed into her apartment, throwing her backpack onto the floor. Mumbling curses underneath her breath, she flopped down in the nearest chair, and began to take off her boots. Just as she pulled them both off, there was a loud knocking on her door. Narrowing her eyes, she had already guessed it was Tenna.

'God have mercy on me,' she sighed under her breath, as she opened the door ever so slowly.

SQUEEEEK! 'How'd the date go?' was the first thing that hit Devi's ears, as Tenna caught her off guard and threw the door opened, bounding into the room. Groaning, Devi managed to push the squeaky skeleton doll from her face, and kick the door shut. 

'Tenna, first off, why did you go and try to hook me up with him?' she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

'Jordan? He's great! You'd have loved him!' Tenna cried, spreading her arms out wide, a huge grin crossing her ace.

'He was… fuck, he was boring! He ate like a pig! Not only that, but he left me with the bill for dinner, and said he had "left his wallet at him"! I hated him!'

Tenna frowned, and crossed her legs as she shifted herself into the couch. 'He might have left his wallet at home, but he's a great guy. At least you gave him a chance!'

'If he's so great, why don't you go out with him?' Devi snapped, flopping down beside her friend.

'I don't like him like that. Anyway, you need to go out more, and meet some more people… At least you tried him out! That's what matters, I suppose?'

'I think he gave me food poisoning…' Devi suddenly groaned, clutching her stomach. Tenna's eyebrows shot up, and placed a hand on her friends' back, as she leant forward on her knees.

'Why? Are you going to be sick?" she asked, as Devi leapt to her feet, and threw herself into the bathroom. A loud gasping, and a series of coughs, and a few loud gags then answered her. 'Guess so…'

Devi returned from the bathroom about twenty minutes later, look more than a little under the weather. Her hair had become slightly frazzled as she had been leaning over the toilet bowl. Her skin had gone from its normal pale colour to an even whiter one, a tinge of green on her cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she appeared to look as if she was going to collapse any minute. Jumping to her feet, Tenna ran to her, Spooky forgotten on the coffee table.

'Devi, are you alright?' Tenna half-cried, as if she was afraid if she spoke any louder, she may shatter her friend into a thousand, tiny pieces. A low moan escaped Devi's throat, as she stumbled forward. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Tenna led her to the couch, and sat her down.

'Oh, Devi…' she whispered softly, as she pulled her friends' hair from the pigtails. A low whine came from Devi as her hair pulled slightly, and Tenna slowly massaged her head, throwing the hair elastics onto the ground. 

'What on Earth did he make you eat?' Tenna asked, concern in her voice. 

'Fish… I told him it was off… He… well, made me eat it, anyway… I hope he gets the shits…'

This made a small chuckle come from Tenna's lips, which she soon hid with a cough. 'I'll get you a wet towel… You're burning up.' With a firm nod, as if deciding the decision then and there, she walked out of the room with a brisk skip in her step.

Devi merely moaned, and sunk lower into the couch. Closing he eyes, she lay down upon the soft cushions, resting her head upon her hands, in a makeshift pillow. She could feel herself slipping into a small doze, her body falling into the comforting couch below her.

The sound of a spoon rattling against a bowl and the smell of milk was what Devi woke up to the next morning. She had slept peacefully throughout the night, in a dreamless, deep sleep. She hadn't even woken up when Tenna had placed a moist towel on her forehead, and wrapped a blanket around her. Blinking repeatedly, as her eyes adjusted to the light, Devi let out a loud gag as the taste of vomit was still lingering in her mouth. Tenna poked her head out of the kitchen, and promptly tottered over to her.

'Feeling better?' she asked, as she crouched down beside her. A loud squeak was heard as Devi flopped onto her stomach.

'What the fu- Oh, Tenna!' Devi reached underneath her chest, and fished out Spooky. 'Care to explain, Tenna?'

Tenna giggled, and grabbed her precious doll. 'He wanted to sleep with you! He said you looked cute! 

Devi paused, and frowned slightly. 'Did you stay the night?'

'Yeah… I crashed on your bed, hope you don't mind… Oh! By the way, I ate some of your Cheerios for breakfast'

'Argh, please, don't talk about food just yet…' Devi mumbled, moving to her knees, whilst on the couch. 'Think I'll be sick again…'

Raising a brow, the darker girl brushed her hair from her face. 'Well, what can I get you then?' she asked politely, as she shifted back onto her feet.

'Water… I feel like I've just eaten haggis or something'

'Rightio… Although I'd like to know how _you_ know what haggis tastes like,' Tenna replied suspiciously as she left the room to get Devi her glass of water.

'I worry about that girl sometimes…' Devi mumbled under her breath, as she bunched the blankets up around her waist.

'Talking to yourself again?' Tenna called as she re-entered the lounge room, a glass of cool water in her hand. 'You really must be sick.'

Taking the glass from her, the purple-headed girl stuck her tongue out. 'Oh, shut up, Ten. Now go amuse yourself with that bloody toy of yours, or something, before I make haggis out of you!'

'… Yum… Tennis…'

A/N: YAY! Wasn't that so crap? I do plan on making this a chapter story, or something along those lines. I have a few ideas in my mind, bubbling away, and just crying to be written out. I hope you continue to read this. I'll try to make the chapters longer, I'm just rather tired at the moment, and I'd written some of those whilst on the bus, and… well, you know. Buses suck. Well, whether you loved it or loathed it, review! But please, don't flame. I'm a pyromaniac and may end up killing you =D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, I've actually made a new friend out of the first chapter! Go check NnysGirl now! I order you! And once you've done that, I order you to come back here and read this chapter! Mwahaha! 

Ooh! Look at the purdy disclaimer!: I own nothing. NOTHING! But one day, I shall rule all the pigeons! Mwahahaha, I shall be the pigeon queen! Or king! I haven't decided yet.

Warning: Merlin above knows why I'm writing this. But, fuck, some people can be so, er, stupid. Heh, I made someone cry by saying that have a fat mouth….Anyway, this contains femme-slash. I'm thinking this should be rated 'R', but I'm gonna try and avoid going into any details, and maybe, just maybe, people will be mature enough to realise that same-sex relationships are a fact of life. I, myself, am bisexual, and more than half my friends are mature enough to realise I am attracted to none of them, so maybe society can grow up to and realise there's nothing wrong with them? Hm? I love to ramble and bitch!

'So… How're you feeling now?' Tenna asked cheerily, as her legs swung back and forth in the seat she was upon. Devi groaned, and shook her head ever so slowly.

'Tenna, that's the fifth time you've said that in a seven minute period, dontcha think you should lay off it for a little bit?' Devi whined, as she lay her arm over her eyes. She was still lying on the couch, her stomach still as queasy as before. The dark green blanket Tenna had laid across her two nights ago, was tucked up around her neck, her hair sprawled out across the armrest, rather knotty being as she had slept in small naps throughout the day. It was now five in the afternoon, and although Devi still had the ill feeling in her stomach, she was no longer vomiting, and had managed to hold down her lunch of chicken soup and a glass of orange juice. Tenna had stayed over, sleeping on her bed, and taking care of her, and had only left the apartment to grab a few things from her own apartment. And Devi was immensely grateful for all the help her friend was giving her, although she was beginning to grow a little bit annoyed with Tenna's constant asking of how she was feeling.

'I know, I know. Just checking.' There was a pause, as Tenna pulled her knees up to her chin. 'I think you're sick because you need to get out more.' 

Devi sat up abruptly and stared at her friend in disbelief. Her blanket fell down around her lap, her emerald eyes wide with shock. 'It was because I went out that I got sick!' she cried out, her arm keeping her up as she swung her legs around, and onto the floor. 'Gods above, I swear you must have a selective memory…' This made a small chuckle from Tenna, which only made the other girl whine in annoyance. 

'Don't be so upset!' Tenna said affectionately, giving Spooky a light squeeze. 'Anyway, you know what you need?'

Devi gave Tenna a look that read _'don't-fuck-with-me-right-now'_. 'Tell me, my dear, what do I need right now, other than a bodyguard to kick you out into the hallway?'

Ignoring her friends try at a threat, Tenna bounded towards her, and thrusted the skeleton doll into her face. 'A good old chat with Spooky!'

Devi glared at the doll with utter hate. If she wasn't as ill as she felt, Devi believed she would have ripped the doll from Tenna and turn it into a chew toy for an alligator. 'Alright, alright. Spooky, can you _please_ tell Tenna to please shut up and stop giving me a headache?' 

There was a squeak from Spooky, and Tenna lifted the doll to her ear. After a pause, she grinned, and lowered her arm back to her side. 'Spooky says that can't happen, but I can take you out to a noodle restaurant! There's a new one just a couple of blocks down, and you can have noodles with a side dish of vanilla ice cream for only five ninety-nine!' She grinned brightly, her teeth gleaming in the dim light. Sighing, Devi rested her back against the couch, and thought for a moment. Finally, she nodded, and rubbed her eyes slowly. 

'Okay, okay… Just let me have a shower, and get myself into some new clothes… But I swear, when we get back, I get to force-feed you fish that's two weeks old, and squeak a fucking doll next to your ear.' She moaned, and pushed herself to her feet. 'And don't you dare walk in on me whilst I'm in the shower…'

Tenna nodded, and bounced down onto the couch. 'Will do… I can't speak for Spooky though!'

Devi just shuddered, and walked into the bathroom. 

Wrapping a towel around her, Devi shook her head quickly, trying to make her hair dry quicker. Stopping for a moment, she adjusted her towel, she opened the bathroom door a crack, and peeked her head out. 

SQUEEEEK!

'Fucking hell, Tenna, why are you standing outside the bathroom door that close?!' Devi cried out, her nose almost touching her friends. 'I could have walked out naked!'

'But you didn't…' Tenna quipped, pointing to the bottle green towel. 'Anyway, I thought you might like your hair washed!'

Devi's eyes grew wide at the image of Tenna scrubbing her hair whilst she soaked in the bathtub. Thus, a blush soon found its way upon her pale cheeks. 'Er, no… Now please, shoo, I need to grab some new clothes…' 

'Okie dokie…' replied Tenna, as she cheerfully backed away from the doorway. 'I'll put your clothes in the wash!'

'No!' Devi cried, holding her left hand up in the air, her right clinging desperately onto her towel. 'No! Don't! I'll do it when I get changed. Just… leave them where they are!'

Tenna eyed Devi curiously, but slowly nodded, and stepped away from the bathroom. 'Alright then… I'll just see what's on the TV, then…' she mumbled, as if slightly hurt by her friend erratic behaviour.

'Yes, yes… Good… I'll be ready in fifteen minutes, probably. I just need to, you know, throw some clothes on, and get a few of these knots from my hair- and no, I don't need your help!' she quickly added, as Tenna opened her mouth. A look of hurt slipped across the black girls' face, but gave a firm nod.

'Yes, ma'am. Anyway, I was just going to say, if you want, we could rent some movies if you're still feeling a bit ill. I think some of that fish must have screwed your brain up good…'

Giving a hefty sigh, Devi just shrugged her shoulder apathetically, and headed to her room. 'Maybe… I dunno…' 

The noodle bar was named _Happy Noodle Boy_, which, for some strange reason which caused a flicker in Devi's memory on a subject that she couldn't quite remember. Devi and Tenna had chosen a booth in the far right corner, their conversation light and carefree. After the strange incident in Devi's apartment, Tenna had become quite reserved, and that worried Devi quite a bit. 

Sighing, she lowered her chopsticks on to the table, and turned to her friend. Resting her head upon her fist, her elbow on the table, she drew in a deep breath. 'Ten, what's wrong? I've apologised for my… er, outburst about the bathroom'

Tenna looked up from her chili noodles, and flopped back in her seat. 'I know, I know. It just hurt, okay? I mean, I looked after you for two days in a row, and I get yelled at… I guess it just hurt me more than both of us realised…' Devi pouted at this, and stirred her noodles in the bowl. 

'I guess I over-reacted…' she murmured. A thought crossed her mind, and she quickly grabbed the squeaky toy which was propped up on the table, and resting against the wall. Giving it a loud squeak, she shoved it into Tenna's face. 'Talk to Spooky!' 

The corners of Tenna's lips quirked into a smirk, something which looked rather odd on her face. 'I think Devi needs to stop being so aggressive when people offer her help, Spooky…'

Devi lifted the doll to her ear, and pretended to hear it talk. Nodding, she lowered him, and turned to face her friend. 'Spooky says you need to get out more.'

'Did not…'

'Did too. He also said you shouldn't eat all your noodles, and give some to me.'

'Ah, so you _are_ getting your appetite back!'

Lunging forward, Devi snatched the noodles off of Tenna, and took a quick bite of them. 'Just taking advice from the Spook-ster!' she said through a mouthful of noodles.

'Well Doctor Spooky says you shouldn't shove so many noodles into your mouth at one time. You'll end up shitting yourself.'

'Hey, lets not get into the Shit-in-Pants guy, okay?' 

Tenna chuckled, and grabbed her bowl back. 'Hey, you two could have had some wonderful kids. They'd be brown-nosers for a good reason!'

Devi scrunched her nose up in abhorrence. 'Ew, that's just disgusting. I can't believe you said that. Don't say that anymore, Tenna…'

Shaking her head, Tenna turned back to her noodles, and resumed munching on them contently. 'Just speaking the truth, Devi.'

Rolling her eyes, Devi paused in her noodle eating, her eyes seeming to glass over.

'You okay?' 

'Hm? Yeah… You know what we haven't done for a while?' she suddenly questioned, popping back into reality.

'What haven't we done in a while?'

'Had a big girly night out.' 

'That's because you've had agoraphobia!' Tenna cried. 'I've _tried_ to get you go out, but you haven't wanted to!'

'I know, I know. But I'm feeling better right now. We should! It'd be fun! We can go get drunk at some random nightclub, and then find some random people and tell them out life stories so they think we're insane, and then somehow find our way back to one of our apartments, and then fall onto the floor in a big, drunken mess, and wake up the next morning with a pounding hangover!'

Tenna stared at her friend for a long moment, before grinning wildly. 'Sounds like a plan!' 

A/N: You like? You must like! Anyway, Devi may be a bit out of character, but hey. I needed her to do something entirely random to make my story work. Anyway, I'm thinking of changing the rating of this story to 'R', being as I don't want to corrupt any little kiddies out there. But, anyway, the all-to-loveable Jhonen Vasquez isn't aiming these comics to five-year-olds, is he? So if you don't like this fanfiction, you can go to hell and say hi to Hitler for me. 

Okay, I think I need my nummy blood juice…

Review! You know you want to… The review button turns you on so much, you just need to push it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been at school, and the thing under my bed is back making it rather difficult to go to sleep at night. But I'm here again, and I've decided to update this fanfic to please you all out there! Aren't I nice? 

*blinks* I hate disclaimers, but here's one anyway: I own nothing. NOTHING! But one day, I shall rule all the pigeons! Mwahahaha, I shall be the pigeon queen! Or king! I haven't decided yet.

Warning: Merlin above knows why I'm writing this. But, fuck, some people can be so, er, stupid. Heh, I made someone cry by saying that have a fat mouth….Anyway, this contains femme-slash. I'm thinking this should be rated 'R', but I'm gonna try and avoid going into any details, and maybe, just maybe, people will be mature enough to realise that same-sex relationships are a fact of life. I, myself, am bisexual, and more than half my friends are mature enough to realise I am attracted to none of them, so maybe society can grow up to and realise there's nothing wrong with them? Hm? I love to ramble and bitch!

Rubbing her legs as she sat cross-legged on the floor, Tenna in front of her in the same position, Devi hunched over, and rested her head upon her fists, her elbows upon her knees. Tenna glanced up at her, and flopped back against the leg of the coffee table, the leftover noodles from their meal laid out in front of them. They had been in Devi's apartment for three hours, most of that time period spent dancing idiotically to random songs by Justin Timberlake and Madonna, and giggling like high school girls. They had then collapsed on the floor in a giddy mess, and pulled out the noodles which they had shoved in a doggy bag, and began to chat idly.

Giving a low sigh, Tenna ran a hand through her wild hair, which was hanging down around her shoulders, her headband twisted around her wrist. Shaking her head, she gave a groan, which was followed once more by another sigh.

'Alright, alright, Devi. I give up. What's the answer?'

They had been playing Twenty Questions, and Devi, once more, had won. Tenna was beginning to suspect that her friend was cheating, by changing her answer every time she was about to guess.

'Aw, are you sure?' Devi asked, her voice filled with mockery. 'You've still got three guesses left!' She gave a pout, and Tenna had to hold back a grin so it would seem that she was angry.

'Yes, but so far I am thinking that it is a blue goanna with about a bazillion eyes! What the fuck is it?!' 

Devi gave a muffled giggle, and took a sip of her drink, which sat by her side. 'It's a moldy potato!' she nearly screeched, her arms flying out by her sides. Unfortunately, she hit her glass, causing it to topple onto her lap and leave a rather sticky patch of orange tang. 'Fuck!' she cried, jumping to her feet. Tenna grabbed the glass, and replaced it promptly on the coffee table.

'Oh, you silly girl…' she sighed, jumping up to meet her at eye level. Devi just let out an annoyed sign in response, scrubbing her pajama pants half-heartedly. Watching her for a few minutes, a brow raised in amusement, Tenna grabbed Devi's wrists to stop her. 'Here. Take them off and let me wash them.'

Cocking her head to a side, Devi grabbed the waist of her pants. 'I would rather remain with a sticky crotch then pants myself in front of you, Tenna m'mate…' she said a little to loudly, sending Tenna into a fit of tang-induced giggles. Eyeing her friend warily, the paler girl edged towards the hallway, which led to her room. 'On second thought I will change pants…' she murmured quietly.

Rushing down the rest of the length of the corridor, she jumped into her bedroom. Knocking the door closed with her foot, she wriggled out of her pajama pants, and shoved them over to the other side of the room. Bounding towards her cupboard, she pulled out a fresh pair of pants. She rarely wore them being as they were a bright pink, with tiny little blue flowers on them. Humming softly to herself, she began to pull them as Tenna leapt into the room. Glancing up, Devi let out a loud shriek, and tumbled backwards in the air. Her legs flailed about wildly, as she tried to pull her pants on.

'Tenna, why the fuck did you come leaping in like that without knocking?!' Devi yelled, finally pulling the clothing on. 

Tenna didn't respond for a few seconds, before casually saying 'I never knew your underwear was lilac… I picked you more as a yellow person…'

Sitting up abruptly, Devi stared at her friend incredulously. 'You _think_ about what colour peoples underwear is?! What colour _my_ underwear is?! Fuck, you are one messed up person…'

Tenna just shrugged, and jabbed her thumb towards the corridor. 'Come on… Get your ass off the bed, Nightmare on Elm Street, number four, is gonna be on the TV soon and I want to go have nightmares tonight so I can tell people tomorrow how I was haunted by Freddy Krueger and how I might star in the next Nightmare movie. Hey, we could say he chased us tomorrow night…' Tenna was now in the living room, and yelled the last sentence out to Devi. Sighing, Devi picked herself off the bed, and lazily made her way out to the hyperactive girl.

'Yes, Ten. Whatever you say.' 

Letting out a loud sigh, her arm aching from being rested upon her forehead all night, Devi managed to sit up without disturbing the peacefully sleeping Tenna. They had ended up falling asleep halfway through the Nightmare on Elm Street movie, Tenna lying awkwardly upon Devi. Pushing the other girls' head off her lap, she grabbed a cushion off the couch, and shoved it under her head. Standing up, she rubbed her shoulder to ease the ache, and gave a soft yawn. Heading towards her room, she scooped up her stained pajama pants. A faint smile slipped over her lips as she remembered the previous nights' events. Although it had been embarrassing at the time, Devi had to admit now it seemed rather funny. After all, Tenna was her friend, and had been for a long time now, and it wasn't as if she was going to make a big fuss over it. She was Devi's brighter side of life, and was seemed to bring a smile on her face, even if she hid it with a snappy remark or a threat to injure her somehow. And Tenna never seemed to be fazed by it, and just brushed it off with a squeak of Spooky or a gleeful 'Yay!'. Yet… recently… Devi began to walk to the pile of clothing that sat in the corner of her room, waiting to be washed. Searching through her wardrobe, she selected a pair of simple black pants and an unremarkable mauve shirt, and resumed her silent musings. Tenna had certainly been rather odd lately- especially the day before when Devi had snapped at her for joking about suggesting she washed her hair. Well… at least Devi _thought_ Tenna was joking. Scrunching her forehead, she grabbed some fresh underwear, and exited her bedroom. Passing the living room, she peered in, and caught sight of Tenna sleeping still on the floor, blankets wrapped up around her, the empty bags where the noodles once lay thrown into one corner. Spooky was held tightly in one of Tenna's hands. Her other hand flopped out beside her, as if she was beckoning Devi to come over to her. Something seemed to flutter deep within her stomach, her hands suddenly clinging tightly onto her clothing, pushing it tightly onto her chest. She was so sure Tenna was her friend, and she was so sure she wanted Tenna to remain that. Yet at the moment, Devi wasn't sure whether she wanted Tenna to be joking about her washing her hair or not. 

A/N: Okay. I think this chapter may have been a bit boring, but I'm writing this after very little sleep and no blood juice whatsoever. It's rather upsetting, I know, no need to mourn for me; I will go collect some soon enough. I'm also very hungry… I want noodles! NOODLES! ^^ Mm… Noodles. Ah, well, I like the last paragraph. I hope you like it too… Please review! I am actually very please with this story, and who knows, I may end up finishing it! Of course, I need my lovely reviewers' ideas, and hopefully I may use them! Hehe! 

Press the review button and turn it on! WHEE! Wh00t!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Um, excuse me Miss Jezzie-type-person, but where do you come off saying that Tenna/Devi is wrong? I am letting you have your opinion, yes, but by the sounds of it you are against same-sex relationships. And, incase you are illiterate and are unable to read the Summary and the Warning, this is a Tenna/Devi fic, and will be unless I am getting a brain transplant from now until I finish it. I have already written a four-part one-chapter series containing Devi/Johnny, so please, enjoy your homophobic life and read that. And by the sounds of it you are one of those uptight religious people; you said that Tenna and Devi are like sisters. I disagree with that, but maybe, if you _do _believe they are like sisters, perhaps you haven't heard of incest. I know many people who are against it, and frankly, I don't care, it's their opinion. I myself am indifferent to it- it's their life, and they can do as they wish. And frankly, I can't see Johnny being gay. No offence to the gay community, I love 'em with all my bisexual heart, and although Johnny/Squee relationships are cute… they're overdone. But please, if you are going to criticize my work and the ships I choose to write about- please, go take this coke bottle of mine, and shove it up your ass, okay? Thank you so much.

Feel the wrath of this wonderful disclaimer! *shakes fist* Feel it…! : I own nothing. NOTHING! But one day, I shall rule all the pigeons! Mwahahaha, I shall be the pigeon queen! Or king! I haven't decided yet.

Warning: Merlin above knows why I'm writing this. But, fuck, some people can be so, er, stupid. Heh, I made someone cry by saying that have a fat mouth….Anyway, this contains femme-slash. I'm thinking this should be rated 'R', but I'm gonna try and avoid going into any details, and maybe, just maybe, people will be mature enough to realise that same-sex relationships are a fact of life. I, myself, am bisexual, and more than half my friends are mature enough to realise I am attracted to none of them, so maybe society can grow up to and realise there's nothing wrong with them? Hm? I love to ramble and bitch!

Applying a thin coat of plum lipstick, Devi pressed her lips together, and admired the dark hue. Slipping on her black watch, she took a quick glance at the time- 5:35 PM. Throwing the tube of lipstick back into her shoulder bag, she quickly wriggled into her boots. Tenna was going to arrive in five minutes, to pick Devi up, and then their 'wild girly night out' was about to begin. Although they hadn't made in plans, they had discussed lightly about picking up some take-away food first, and then hit the nightclubs. Although Devi wasn't fond of nightclubs- especially since the whole Vampire Thing, she had to admit getting drunk and then making an entire fool of herself in front of dozens of people did seem rather humorous. A grin on her face appeared, as she thought of it, and threw a few more things into her bag, including a bottle of water she had brought into her room as she applied her make up. Shaking her head, she exited her room, and took another glance at her watch, as a loud knock on her door echoed through her apartment. Almost running to her door, she unlatched the locks, and peeked outside her door. She was greeted with a loud squeak of Spooky, and a rather exuberant Tenna. 

'Ya' ready?' Tenna squealed, almost bouncing up and down. 'I've been ready since about three o'clock! I've been assing around and trying to waste the time by watching crappy soap operas!'

Devi just shook her head, at the thought of Tenna actually sitting and watching a single thirty-minute program all in one block. As she exited her apartment, she sneaked a glance over at Tenna, trying to catch what she was wearing. A grin quirked on her lips as she caught sight of her friends glittery jeans, which she most likely made herself or bought whilst the hippie era was still living strong, although it was twenty years prior to their births. Snickering at the thought, she locked her door, and they began their way downstairs.

'Whadda you laughing at?' Tenna asked, raising a brow at Devi's small spurts of laughter.

'Oh, nothing. Just admiring your taste in clothing, that's all.' She replied, smirking to herself. Tenna placed her hands on her hips, and stopped in her steps.

''scuse me? I'm not the one that's wearing a boots that have both laces and buckles!' she replied, pointing to Devi's footwear.

'Yeah, yeah. That's just because you're jealous of my lovely sense of style!'

Both girls stared at each other, before falling into fits of laughter. 

'C'mon, c'mon, we better get going before the families arrive at the greasy food joints and take forever to order just a cheeseburger with fries.' Tenna said, between snorts of laughter. Devi just chuckled, grabbed her friends' shoulder, and pulled her roughly towards the stairs. 

Throwing the last of the now-slightly-cold fries, Devi took her napkin, and began to rub the grease of her fingers. The music from Tenna's car stereo blasted loudly through the speakers, and Devi swore silently that one day in the near future, the speakers would break. Looking over at her friend, the small smile that had been on her face almost all the afternoon grew slightly. The fluttering from the morning was still there, and as she stared silently at her, it began to grow more present. Wriggling in her seat, she scrunched up the paper bag their meal came in, and chucked it into the backseat. Tenna glanced over to her, and liked a tiny bit of ketchup off the corner of her mouth, and lowered her almost-finished double cheeseburger.

'Penny for your thoughts?' she asked lightly through a mouthful of bread and God knows what else.

'Mmm…' Devi pursed her lips, and looked up at the setting sun. 'Thinkin' maybe you should finish that bloody burger of yours and take us down to some dancing joint!' 

Throwing the last of the meal in her mouth, Tenna tried to say something which Devi just didn't bother to decipher, and turned the engine on. Quickly reversing, and then jolting the car out of the parking lot, Devi held onto her seat for dear life, and vowed silently that she would never let Tenna take her anywhere again.

The nightclub they decided to pull up at was already filling up quickly with teenagers with fake IDs and adults alike. Stepping out of the car, Devi rested against the car door, and watched the line outside the club door quietly. 

'Ready to go in?' Tenna asked in her light-hearted manner. Devi frowned, and turned to her friend. 

'I dunno…' she murmured. Did she really want to go in? She pouted over the thought. 'I just don't… I dunno… We could go somewhere else, if you want!' she quickly added as she saw a look of disappointment cross Tenna's face. 'Really… what if we go to… Um…'

'The look-out spot?' Tenna supplied, motioning vaguely with her hands as if it helped.

Devi nodded, smiling lightly. 'Yeah… but we should pick up something first…'

Tenna frowned as she circled back around to her door, and threw it open. Devi followed suit, and bounced into the passenger seat.

'Like what?' the darker girl asked, as she plopped down beside her.

Devi shrugged, and stared out the windshield. 'Something strong… let's get totally wasted, like we planned, and go get nakey at the nearest lake where the water is poisonous and there isn't anything to dangerous around'

Tenna laughed loudly, and pulled her seatbelt on. 'Wee-ha! Parents, lock up your sons and daughters, because two somewhat intelligent adults are going insane!'

Devi shook her head, trying to hold back a laugh. 'I think I'm the only intelligent one here…'

'Spooky disagrees' Tenna cried loudly, pulling the doll off the dashboard. 'Now hold onto him while I speed down the highway!'

Devi obediently held onto the doll, and threw her seatbelt on just time as the car snapped into movement, and the two girls began the rest of the night. 

A/N: Whee, isn't writing fun? Thanks for everyone's reviews, by the way! You make me grin like an ugly fucker! Whoo-hoo! BLOOD JUICE?! WHERE IS MY BLOOD JUICE?! Ahem… Anyway, please continue you with the reviews. And if you have anything against the ship I chose to write about, much like Jezzie… GO FUCK A DONKEY DOG!

=D I am the nicest person I know.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm real sorry for not updating sooner- I was supposed to be grounded from the computer for a week, but my Mummy (I love my mummy =D) managed to get my grounded-ness lifted, yet unfortunately, I'm now no longer allowed on during the week until passed 7:00 PM. So that means I have two hours of nothing-ness. Also, I had to have a blood test last Saturday, and for the rest of the day I kept feeling faint and dizzy. Not a good feeling. But it turns out I don't have a split personality, which my psychs (yes, psychs) suspected. Yay! Yay for me! But I have to have a CAT scan, and some weird thing that tests my brain impulses next week. Gah… Oh, well. I'm back again. Now enjoy!

Wow. What a boring disclaimer. Read it anyway: I own nothing. NOTHING! But one day, I shall rule all the pigeons! Mwahahaha, I shall be the pigeon queen! Or king! I haven't decided yet.

Warning: Merlin above knows why I'm writing this. But, fuck, some people can be so, er, stupid. Heh, I made someone cry by saying that have a fat mouth….Anyway, this contains femme-slash. I'm thinking this should be rated 'R', but I'm gonna try and avoid going into any details, and maybe, just maybe, people will be mature enough to realise that same-sex relationships are a fact of life. I, myself, am bisexual, and more than half my friends are mature enough to realise I am attracted to none of them, so maybe society can grow up to and realise there's nothing wrong with them? Hm? I love to ramble and bitch!

The cool water of Lake Marcus lapped gently around Devi's waist, the moon giving the quiet wood-like area a picturesque feeling. Tenna's car was parked a few feet back, the lights dimmed so both girls could see what they were doing, and keep out of harm's way, but not to wreck the feeling of fantasy. A half-empty bottle of vodka was clutched tightly in Devi's hand, both her and Tenna's clothes thrown over the car's hood in a clumsy manner. Taking a long swig of the liquor, she looked up at Tenna, who was currently resting against a log that had fallen across the lake, its branches creating elaborate patterns across the water. 

'Ya' sure that's safe?' Devi called out to her friend, wrapping her free arm around her chest as she pushed herself deeper into the water, her feet tapping along the lake floor so she didn't fall into a hole or something equally dangerous. Her voice wasn't as slurred as she thought it would be, but it took a lot to make her tipsy, and it took a helluva lot more to make her drunk. Tenna had barely touched her bottle of vodka, and Devi figured it was for the best. Tenna drunk was something Devi didn't want to see any time soon. 

'Why wouldn't it be?' Tenna called back, giving a long and lazy yawn. 'I don't think a crocodile or nothing is gonna come along and eat my legs.' She giggled loudly, which ended in a sigh. Turning her eyes to Devi, she gave a soft, content smile. 'You're so shy…'

Devi frowned, beginning to swim slowly over to her friend as she entered deeper water, allowing the darker water to cover nudity. 'What do you mean by that?' she asked, quirking a brow. Clutching a branch that protruded out of the log, she swung herself over to Tenna, keeping her chest below the water.

'Well, look at you- you're keeping yourself covered. I've seen you naked before- remember that time you got yourself drunk when we were back in high school at Amy's seventeenth, and you spewed all over yourself when we got back to your parents house, and ended up being sick for two days? And I gave you a bath, meaning I had to get you undressed, and see you naked? Now look at you- you're being all embarrassed!' 

A blush fell over Devi's cheeks at the memory. Although it did indeed take a lot to make her drunk, she had drunk a lot of alcohol for most of the night, and Tenna had ended up taking her home. Devi was quietly pleased her parents had been out of town that weekend, being as when they returned, Devi was somewhat healthier. She also didn't touch any form of alcohol for the next five years. Giving a sigh, she finally spoke. 'Yeah, but that was because either you helped me, or I was to be stuck in clothes that stunk for two days. But now, I am still aware of what I'm doing, and… well, you're still covering yourself up.'

Tenna gave a shrug, and set her bottle on top of the log. 'True. But still-'

'But still nothing, honey. You're embarrassed too, and yet you go off at me for being the self-conscious person I am!' Placing her bottle next to Tenna's, she turned her head to face her friend. 'So don't you go and act all high and mighty!'

Tenna began to say something, but was quickly stopped as Devi let go of the branch, and tackled her with a loud splash into the water. A feeble fight broke out between the two, each of them struggling to see who could pin the other into the lakes edge for the longest amount of time until they promised to give up and admit they were wrong. It finally ended in Devi's victory, with Tenna's arms pinned almost painfully above her head, her wrists clasped in Devi's hands, and her hips pressed into the rocky wall by the other girls' legs. Devi grinned happily, and with her free hand, squeezed Tenna's cheeks. 

'See? I'm always right!'

In that blissful moment, Devi almost forgot her sudden affection for Tenna. Almost. Biting her lower lip, she looked down, her hand dropping from Tenna's wrists. Tenna stared at her for a moment, her arms falling next to Devi's.

'What's wrong?' she asked softly, concern filling her eyes. Devi wanted to move away from Tenna, grab her clothes, and run away. Her blush that had appeared moments earlier was growing quickly, much to Devi's dismay.

'N-nothing…' she whispered in reply. No, she couldn't tell Tenna. No way; it would ruin their friendship, something Devi appreciated greatly. Yet, disbelief had begun to filter into Tenna's eyes, which forced Devi into confession. 'All right, it _is _something…'

At Devi's pause. Tenna prompted her. 'And that is…?'

With a sigh, Devi balanced herself by placing her hand behind Tenna, and on the bank. 'I… shit, this is hard… I think I like you.'

Tenna cocked her head. 'I like you to Devi. You're my friend, why wouldn't I?'

Lifting her head to meet Tenna's eyes, Devi shook her head. 'No… more then that. I think I _like_ you, like you.'

Tenna paused, letting the thought process for a few moments. 'Ooh…' she finally let out. Devi nodded, and let go of her. As she began to pull herself away from her friend, Tenna's hand grabbed Devi's wrist. Turning, she raised a brow at the darker girl. 

'Where're you going?' Tenna asked quietly. Devi could almost her the embarrassment in her voice. 

'Well… I dunno. I just told you something really embarrassing about myself, I'm naked and I figured…'

'Devi, if… If you do… _like_ me… Well I can understand why… I mean, you haven't had the best relationships with guys, and I'm your only real friend, no offence or nothin', so it's only obvious… you'd… grow to like me through time…'

Devi gave a slow nod, strands of purple hair falling in front of her eyes. 'I guess so…' She had never heard Tenna be so understanding- not that Tenna was cruel, and careless, she was just so effervescent all the time that Devi never thought about Tenna in an understanding way.

Giving a small shrug, Tenna pulled Devi back towards her, an arm wrapping around her waist. Shocked, but not retaliating, Devi let herself fall against her friend, her head falling into the crook of Tenna's neck. Closing her eyes, a small yawn escaped her throat, which soon turned into a happy sigh. Devi was now somewhat happy she hadn't forced herself to become drunk; this was one memory she wanted to keep. 

A silence endured between the two, yet neither of them felt that they should speak. The water continued to lap on their bare waists, Tenna's hands gently rubbing Devi's pale back lightly. Finally, Devi made a movement. Looking up at Tenna, her lips pursed. Tenna looked down, her eyebrows raised.

'Mm?'

'Ten, could you do me a favour?'

'Sure… What is it?'

'Could you kiss me?'

And she did.

A/N: Yay… This hasn't finished yet, in case people are wondering that. I'm planning on bringing Johnny into this, because I just love him so much. Not like _that_, but in a 'He's so adorable and angst-ridden. I'm gonna hug him , even though he's gonna kill me later *hugs Johnny*' kind of way. Hehe… Okay. I'm done. 

Review you lazy son of a bitch!

=D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: My deepest apologies to all my readers for not updating sooner. You know that lazy feeling you get when you know you have to do something, but you just can't seem to find time in the day to do it? I'm not going to procrastinate any more! ...Until tomorrow.

Anyway, this is going to be the last chapter. I can't seem to find a way to continue, and frankly, I'm just writing on nothing. I've decided to not add Nny, because I can't seem to find a way to add him, and right now, I don't want to. The only reason I'm updating now is because my step-brother is over and he's bringing a friend along. But I will most likely write another story, whether it be a chapter story or not, I don't know. But hey, this was fun, and I'm finally finishing something. Maybe I'll bother doing my Harry Potter or X-Men: Evolution stories next. Ha. I think not.

Well, I don't want to be sued by anyone… But if they steal my pigeons… They suffer my pokey wrath: I own nothing. NOTHING! But one day, I shall rule all the pigeons! Mwahahaha, I shall be the pigeon queen! Or king! I haven't decided yet.

Warning: Merlin above knows why I'm writing this. But, fuck, some people can be so, er, stupid. Heh, I made someone cry by saying that have a fat mouth….Anyway, this contains femme-slash. I'm thinking this should be rated 'R', but I'm gonna try and avoid going into any details, and maybe, just maybe, people will be mature enough to realise that same-sex relationships are a fact of life. I, myself, am bisexual, and more than half my friends are mature enough to realise I am attracted to none of them, so maybe society can grow up to and realise there's nothing wrong with them? Hm? I love to ramble and bitch!

There had been no passionate lovemaking, and there had been no more romantic interludes. After Tenna had originally kissed Devi, there had been a slight bit of tension in the air, before another, final kiss that was longer than the first, but that had been it. Devi had to admit, although she was still rather flustered and still a bit red in the cheeks, Tenna had made her feel a lot calmer. They both now laid on top of the hood of the car, a blanket which Tenna had found in the back seat wrapped around them both, their clothes laid on the roof, ready for them to place them on. The glow of the moon shone down upon them, yet Devi was still unable to see the features upon her friends' face. Her eyes just seeming to be empty sockets, and her mouth just a line across the lower part of the black lump that was her face, like a strip of gaffer tape across a teddy bear. Devi suspected that if Tenna looked over at her, her features would be the same, just upon a lighter shade of blubber. 

Emitting a yawn, she rolled onto her side, pulling the blanket across her expose backside. Resting her head upon the heel of her palm, which she had propped up, by resting her elbow upon the car hood, she watched Tenna gaze at the sky. Finally, she seemed to have noticed the other woman looking at her, and turned to look back at her.

'Thanks for tonight, Tenna.' Devi whispered quietly, running her fingers through her purple hair. 'It… really meant a lot to me. To know that you're here for me… I didn't mean to sound so corny… Did I sound corny?' 

Tenna gave a slight grin, before replying back in the same, hushed tone. 'Yes, you did sound corny, but it wasn't bad. I know you meant it.'

Devi gave a short laugh, before lazing back against the car, her shoulders shaking against the cold metal. After a few minutes of stargazing, she sat back up, and reached behind her. Grabbing her clothes, she busied herself by placing them on. Tenna soon followed suit without a word. As they slid off bonnet of the car, Devi felt a lump in her right pocket. Looking down, she reached in, and grabbed the skeleton squeaky toy that was Spooky. Opening the car door, and flopping inside, she gave the toy a squeeze, which alerted Tenna as she threw the pale blue blanket in the back seat. 

'Spooky? What were you doing in Devi's pants?' Tenna asked, in the tone she only used to speak to the doll. Handing the doll over, Devi shrugged, and slipped her seat belt on. 

'I found him in there… I must have placed Spooky in there when you were driving and I need two hands to hold onto my life with.'

Tenna snorted once, and Devi just had to guess that she was too tired to give a full laugh. Devi, herself, was quite sleepy, being as it was almost one in the morning, and she did like to have at least half a nights sleep. Watching quietly as Tenna pulled her seat belt on, Spooky clutched in her left hand. Devi had no idea what was going on in Tenna's mind- she had never seen her so quiet or so expressionless for a long time- not that Tenna was constantly happy. She had seen the black girl break down in tears when her puppy died. She had seen her scream with horror during The Ring. And she had seen Tenna fight back when Devi and her had an argument outside Eat or Die. But it was a rare occasion when Tenna just sat, saying nothing and to the best extent of doing nothing. So for Devi, this was like seeing the pyramids, or the Great Wall of China. 

After two minutes of sitting like that, though, Devi was about to grow bored. Thankfully, Tenna made a movie. 

'Here…' she whispered quietly, handing the skeleton doll over.

'What do I need this for?' Devi replied. For some reason, the doll reminded her of Sickness. 

Tenna shrugged, and pulled the car out of park, and began to reverse onto the road which wound up to the lake they had previously been swimming in. 'I just feel you might need Spooky. That's all.' She grinned, and Devi felt a somewhat sense of relief. A grinning Tonja was a normal Tonja. Taking the squeaky toy, Devi fought down a chuckle. It had been a long time that she thought about her friend by her real name- Tonja. She had known her as Tenna for a long time, and it seemed foreign to think of her as anything else. 

Holding Spooky against her chest, she felt a sense of sudden passion for Tenna. Passion only a friend could create. It wasn't lust and it wasn't love. But a mix of both. The love for her friend and the lust of wanting someone that would want to eat her brains or mangle her in a twisted way to keep the love they felt for each other alive. And Tenna could create that, but Devi knew they wouldn't be together; creating a friendship into a romantic relationship would be too hard, and Devi didn't want that. She wanted a friend, and Tenna was her friend. So to have Spooky, even if it was for a short period of time, just sparked that passion even further, even though she hated the doll. It showed Devi how much Tenna honestly cared for her. Tenna loved that doll so much, and Devi could only guess why, and Tenna was never separated from it for longer than two days. She went out without it, yes, but Devi could tell that right now, Spooky was what proved Tenna's love of Devi having a friend to her meant.

'Thanks, Tenna. Means a lot.'

Tenna grinned, spun the car around, and soon they were both driving home, neither of them speaking, but they both knew they didn't have to.

A/N: Yay! I finished something! I grin like a crazy bugger. I really liked the way this ended. I didn't mean it to, but I just can't see both of them staying together for a long time in a romantic relationship. I do love Devi/Tenna fics, and I do wish they were together, and I could see it happening, but I feel this, for me, was a nice way to end it. 

By the way, I don't think Spooky would be like Sickness or the Doughboys. Spooky is… spooky. That's what Spooky is to me, anyway.

Well, I hope you liked reading this crazy fic of mine. I finished it, yay! Well, gimme your reviews (please), and maybe one day I'll squeeze another one out of mine.

Shit, that sounded dirty.


End file.
